


О чулках и юбках

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	О чулках и юбках

Из-за чулок ноги Гакта, и без того весьма привлекательные, казались неправдоподобно длинными, что вызывало смутную ассоциации с воинами в матросках и терпкое желание медленно-медленно стянуть сначала один чулок, потом другой… Очень медленно… и очень бережно и нежно.

— Что, нравится? — Гакт поерзал ногами, заметив направление взгляда Джона. — М?..

Джон в ответ только улыбнулся и провел рукой по лодыжкам Гакта.

Гакт полусидел полулежал на диване, потягивая через трубочку воду. Он так и не переоделся и не снял парика. Челка и длинные платиновые пряди волос делали его очень похожим на женщину — не школьницу, конечно, но еще молодую и весьма привлекательную женщину. Неприлично короткая юбка усиливала это впечатление. Джон тоже был в школьной форме, и загляни кто сейчас в номер, подумал бы, что это двое старшеклассников решили устроить себе любовное гнездышко в гостинице, — но заглядывать никто не собирался, и слава ками. Света в комнате не зажигали, а на улице уже стемнело, и освещением служила яркая иллюминация улицы. В полумраке, отражая огни ночного города, темные, без линз, глаза Гакта блестели тем блеском, из-за которого Ю и прозвал его когда-то Королем Демонов.

У Джона, правда, блестящие глаза Гакта вызывали более материальные ассоциации: казалось, Гакт будто подмигивает ему, намекая на то, что пора бы уже приступить к более активным действиям, а не разглядывать его ноги, — сам Гакт слишком устал после концерта, чтобы проявлять инициативу. Джон протянул руку и дотронулся до длинных платиновых прядей. Первой его мыслью было снять с Гакта парик, но потом он подумал, что с ним даже лучше. Джон наклонился через спинку дивана к лицу Гакта и прошептал с лукавой улыбкой прошептал: «Если ты не оторвешься от бутылки, как я тебя поцелую?» Гакт вскинул на него глаза, втянул в себя одним глотком остатки воды, поставил бутылку на пол рядом с диваном и потянулся к Джону. Джон попытался наклониться еще ниже и обнять Гакта, в результате перелез-перелетел через спинку и буквально рухнул на Гакта; тот сдавленно охнул, но не возражал.

Довольно долго они лежали, целуясь и ограничиваясь пока вполне невинными ласками. Гакт почти не давал Джону вдохнуть, жадно впиваясь в его рот и выделывая языком немыслимые для обычного человека вещи. От его губ и всего лица пахло гримом, духами и недавно выпитым капучино. Руки Гакта забегали по плечам и спине Джона, стягивая с него пиджак и как будто пытаясь порвать рубашку от ворота. Джон приподнялся — избавился от пиджака и рубашки. Гакт еще яростнее набросился на него с поцелуями.

— Ох, Джи… — сдавленно прошептал Джон, облизывая шею Гакта, — я так давно тебя не… не видел…

Гакт в ответ промурлыкал что-то невнятное, но по интонации было слышно, что он разделяет чувства любовника. Они, действительно, виделись очень редко после распада YFCz, а наедине — еще реже.

Джон повернулся на спину, так что Гакт оказался сверху. Он заскользил горячими влажными губами и языком по широкой груди и животу. На губах оставался солоноватый привкус пота.

Когда он уже почти добрался до ремня штанов, Джон вдруг мягко его остановил; в ответ на вопросительный взгляд попросил спуститься на пол. Гакт похабным движением облизал губы и выполнил просьбу. Теперь оказался на полу на коленях, а Джон сидел на диване, широко расставив ноги, и ни блеск в его потемневших глазах, ни весьма заметная выпуклость под клетчатой тканью не оставляли сомнений в его желаниях.

Гакт очень быстро и умело расправился с его ремнем и ширинкой. Член Джона в полутьме казался еще больше, чем был на самом деле, Гакт бы даже, наверное, мог бы позавидовать ему в этот момент, но все его мысли были слишком заняты тем, как сделать так, чтобы Джон своими стонами сейчас перебудил полгостиницы, а лучше даже и пол-улицы.

Почувствовав влажное прикосновение языка к своему члену, Джон шумно вдохнул сквозь зубы и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Гакт дразнил его, лаская самым кончиком языка, и не торопился обхватить член губами, хотя ему и не терпелось это сделать.

При очередном движении языка Джон застонал в голос и осторожно, чтобы не скинуть парик, взял Гакта за затылок, весьма ощутимо при этом надавив, уже не прося, а требуя. Гакт посопротивлялся для виду, а потом подчинился. Он очень медленно, явно смакуя момент, обвел головку языком, а потом обхватил ее губами. Скопившаяся слюна потекла по стволу. Рот Гакта был мокрым и горячим. Двигался он нарочито медленно, отчего Джон только еще больше возбуждался. Глаза Гакта были закрыты. На скулах играли блики ночных вывесок за окном. Он довольно глубоко вобрал в себя Джона, и это в сочетании с девичьей челкой, длинными ресницами и блестящими широкими скулами являло собой зрелище столько же привлекательное, сколько и неприличное. Выражение лица у Гакта при этом было самое невинное — как у девочки с чупа-чупсом, искренне не понимающей, почему при виде ее и чупа-чупса все так странно на нее косятся, особенно мужчины. Джон подумал, что для полного завершения картины на этом «невинном» лице не хватает нескольких капель спермы… Но Гакт терпеть не мог, когда ему кончали или пытались кончить на лицо. В рот — пожалуйста, он проглотит все до капли — или вернет тебе же через поцелуй. В руку — да, он оближет ее насухо, будет косить на тебя глазом, следя за тем, как ты снова невольно возбуждаешься при виде этого. Но пачкать свое лицо он ни за что не позволит. Джону пришлось ограничиться воображением.

Гакт вдруг открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Джона. В этом взгляде читалась самая неприкрытая животная похоть и незаданный вопрос: трахнешь меня сейчас или потом? Джон вспомнил про чулки. Про то, как хотел медленно их стягивать со стройных ног Гакта. Наверное, стоило притянуть Гакта к себе, повалить на диван… Но Гакт снова закрыл глаза и вернулся к своему основному занятия с удвоенным рвением. Джон тоже прикрыл глаза и позволил довести себя до оргазма — с тем, чтобы потом восстановиться и отыметь похотливого сукина сына так, как он того заслуживает. А заслуживал он, по мнению Джона в тот момент, не мочь сидеть дня два или три после этой ночи.

Демонстративно вытерев рот, Гакт поднялся на ноги. Джон наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание. Сердце колотилось так, что звенело в ушах. Гакт, покачивая бедрами, как и положено развратной девице, прошел к столу, взял бутылку с водой. Стал жадно пить.

Гакт любил играть на публику. Пусть даже его публика — это его же любовник, который довольно неплохо его знает и прекрасно видит, что это только притворство. Гакт мог быть шлюхой, садистом, жертвой, маньяком, девственником — кем его сексуально озабоченной душе было угодно. Мнение зрителей или партнеров его при этом мало волновало. Ему нравился процесс игры. А зрители втянутся по ходу дела. Джон вот никогда не питал интереса ко всякого рода переодеваниям и ролевым играм. Но длилось это ровно до того момента, как увидел Гакта в мини-юбке… Гакт закурил электронную сигарету и вернулся на диван. Он улегся, закинув длинные ноги на подлокотник, а головой устроился у Джона на коленях. От электронной сигареты шел едва ощутимый терпкий дымок, и Джон ничего не имел против — вид курящего Гакта вызывал у него вполне определенные ассоциации с недавним действом, так что в данном случае эта вредная привычка могла бы называться полезной.

В отличие от Джона, Гакт не получил разрядки, и у него стоял так, что даже плотное белье не могло этого скрыть. Джон наклонился к Гакту и поцеловал его куда-то между челкой парика и носом. Гакт хихикнул. Швырнул сигарету в темноту, притянул Джона к себе и поцеловал.

— Я так и не понял, — прошептал он, прервав поцелуй, — у нас сегодня будет секс или с тебя и минета хватит?  
— С меня-то — да… — Джон вытянул руку и пробрался под юбку Гакта. — А вот тебе…

Гакт приподнял бедра навстречу его руке и томно застонал. Прикосновения Джона были осторожными и нежными.

— Ты не хочешь… — зашептал Джон, — не хочешь снять… их…

Гакт изогнул бровь, улыбнулся улыбкой маньяка-насильника и грациозно поднялся с дивана. Все так же улыбаясь, и внимательно следя за Джоном — который так и сидел со спущенными штанами, а потому был весь на виду — чуть приподнял юбку, запустив под нее руки, и стянул с себя белье с ловкостью стриптизера. Усмехнулся, заметив реакцию Джона.  
Джон скинул с себя штаны и подошел к Гакту. Взял его лицо в ладони и горячо поцеловал, глубоко проталкивая язык в его рот. Обхватил его руками, шаря по телу и стараясь прижать к себе как можно сильнее. Ему хотелось заполучить Гакта всего, целиком — даже не в сексуальном смысле, а просто… Просто поглотить его, стать с ним одним целым.

— Джи… черт тебя возьми… — прохрипел Джон.  
— Do you want me? — прошептал Гакт в ответ, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею и прижимаясь к нему так, чтобы чувствовать его возбужденный член своим. — Потому что если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, я тебя убью…

Обычно Гакт предпочитал быть сверху. Но Джон… Джон трахался, как бог. Отдаваясь ему, Гакт с ума сходил от ощущений. Джон был единственным, кто мог заставить его кончить путем только проникновения, не прикасаясь к его гениталиям. К тому же, Джон обладал одной интересной особенностью: при всех обстоятельствах Гакт чувствовал себя с ним так, что знал — командует тут именно он. Это было интересно — быть вжатым в диван и при этом знать, что это твое слово тут закон, как бы яростно тебя ни трахали.

Джон усадил Гакта на диван и опустился перед ним на колени. Он скользнул губами по обнаженной коже на краем чулка и стал этот самый чулок стаскивать — как и мечтал, очень медленно и нежно, легко касаясь гладкой кожи, прикасаясь губами там, где только что была тонкая ткань.

Гакт от всех манипуляций то и дело вздрагивал, кусал губы и тихо постанывал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джон скорее перестал возиться с такой ерундой, и в то же время он мечтал, чтобы этот миг не кончался. Губы у Джона были мягкие, как у девушки, и каждое их прикосновение к любой части тела вызывало фейерверк ощущений. Гакт невольно потянулся к своему члену и несильно сжал его. Эрекция была такой сильной, что это прикосновение отозвалось легкой болью. Гакт поморщился и запустил пальцы в волосы Джона, притянул его к себе.

— Джон… — прохрипел он.

На большее его не хватило. Он хотел потребовать, что Джобы срочно трахнул его, но горло пересохло, и слова не шли. Он приник к губам Джона, крепко обнял его руками и ногами.

Диван, однако, оказался слишком узким. Джон проворчал что-то по-английски и, недолго думая, стянул Гакта на пол — благо там лежал мягкий ковер.

Гакт перехватил руку Джона и направил ее под юбку. Почувствовав довольно-таки бесцеремонное прикосновение к себе, Гакт застонал, выгнулся под Джоном. Зашептал ему на ухо: «Джон… я так скучал по тебе…» — «Я по тебе тоже…»  
Через мгновение Гакт разочаровано заворчал, потому что Джон выпустил его из объятий и отвлекся на поиски презерватива в карманах штанов. Гакт нетерпеливо заерзал, всем своим видом показывая, что ему уже так не терпится — хоть плачь. Одним глазом он пристально наблюдал за тем, как Джон надевает презерватив — и жалел, что ни фотоаппарата, ни даже телефона под рукой не было, ибо зрелище было весьма приятное как в эротическом, так и в эстетическом плане.

Джон вдруг поднялся на ноги и коротко бросил Гакту: «Вставай». Гакт поднялся, с недоумением глядя на Джона. Тот в ответ обворожительно улыбнулся и потянул Гакта в сторону стола. Резко развернул спиной к себе, с силой надавил на позвоночник, заставляя нагнуться. Гакт принял требуемую позу; Джон задрал его юбку, сжал бедра, впиваясь в кожу ногтями.

От резкого толчка Гакт выгнулся, прохрипел что-то бессвязное и застонал. Джон одной рукой обхватил его под живот, а второй начал ласкать его член, стараясь при этом двигаться как можно быстрее — как больше всего нравится Гакту. Подол юбки и длинные пряди гактовского парика колыхались в такт его движениям; горячий член пульсировал под его ладонью, отзываясь на ласки. Гакт стонал, выводя при этом какие-то немыслимые ноты. Джон от него не отставал. Неизвестно, насколько в этой гостинице толстые стены, и вполне возможно, что весь этаж, а то и вся гостиница сейчас слушает их. Джону и Гакту было плевать на это.

— Джон, — выговорил вдруг Гакт.  
— Ч-что, Джи?.. — отозвался Джон.  
— Я… хочу… вернуться… на пол…

Джон осторожно отпустил Гакта, развернул его к себе и жадно впился в его рот. Почти не прерывая поцелуя, они опустились на пол. Гакт широко раздвинул ноги и высоко поднял колени; Джон набросился на него со всей страстью, на какую только был способен. Его горячее дыхание обжигало шею, стоны становились все громче; у голова шла кругом — от возбуждения, от усталости после концерта. Он впивался ногтями в спину Джона, нещадно ее царапая и прося только об одном: еще глубже, сильнее, глубже… И Джон делал все, чтобы выполнить его желание. Гакт поймал его губы, и Джон с готовностью отозвался на поцелуй. Движения стали более резкими и быстрыми, объятия еще крепче, а поцелую жаднее и агрессивнее. Гакт чувствовал, что они скоро кончат, и желал оттянуть этот момент, но сопротивляться у него уже не было сил. Выдохнув в губы Джону что-то нежное, он сам не понял — что именно, он кончил, обильно испачкав их обоих. Почти в ту же секунду Джон застонал еще громче, сделал еще одно резкое движение и замер.

С минуту они лежали, обнявшись и стараясь отдышаться. Потом Гакт вывернулся из крепких объятий и ускользнул в ванную. Джон тоже поднялся и последовал за ним. Они часто принимала душ после секса вместе. Это не было продолжением, просто было приятно. Без парика и школьного костюма Гакт выглядел… собой. Почему-то всегда, в такие вот моменты, Гакт становился каким-то совсем мягким, словно бы вместе с семенем из него исчезало что-то еще. Он не играл, не выделывался. Принимал душ, крепко обнимаясь с Джоном, улыбаясь, тихо говорил что-то, потом вытирался полотенцем, ждал, когда вытрется Джон, ложился в постель, все так же обнимая его, и засыпал с видом довольного сытого кота.


End file.
